Behind Blue Eyes
by Cleopatra21780
Summary: Eliot and Layla try to hide emerging feelings
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Layla.**

**A/N: Here I go again. I hope this comes out as well on paper as it did in my head. I had this one started before The Used Car Job. So please read and review :)**

He thought it was Sophie sitting in the common room watching _America's Next Top Model_, but Sophie was out of town, and to his surprise he found the newest member of the team glued to the large televisions. He came to the conclusion in that moment that she was a very complex person. Nate had brought her in on a job where they needed to steal the bad guy's car. Nate had told them she was the best, and she had proven she was. In less than twenty-four hours she had repainted and put new plates on it. She had also managed to dig up a rusted old parts of different cars that were all on a stolen car list to help out with the con.

When the job was over instead of leaving she took Nate's offer of a place on the team. As Hardison put it she was a cross between Angelina Jolie in _Gone in 60 Seconds _and Jason Statham in _The Transporter_ with a little Steve McQueen thrown in for good measure. She had laughed when Hardison said that, but took it as a complement.

"I like seeing the finished photos."

"What?" He shook his head out of the slight fog he had put himself into.

"I like seeing the finished photos, at the end." She pointed to the television, explaining why she was watching the show, then patted the couch next to her.

He smiled and sat down next to her.

"It's a form of art. Not one everyone likes, but one that should be appreciated." She smiled at him, her pale blue eyes shining.

He chuckled settling back against the couch, draping his arms across the back. She settled into him without actually leaning against him. The show ended with someone crying, followed by some catty remarks from some of the other girls. She clicked the televisions off and sighed. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minuets. Layla could feel the raw power rolling off Eliot, she absently wondered if he knew he did. It was the same kind of power that had drawn her to the cars she stole.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that, they were teammates. She shouldn't be wondering what it was like to kiss him or feel his skin beneath her fingers tracing over his scars…she shook her head again. She stood up quickly startling Eliot.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah fine. Foot fell asleep." She lied.

She stretched a little causing her shirt to rise up exposing lower back. Eliot watched carefully grinning a little at the flash of black cotton peeking above the her jeans. He started to wonder if the bra she was wearing matched the color of her panties. He sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. Problems would only result if he kept thinking like this, but he couldn't help wonder what it would be like to have her molded to him. He groaned causing Layla to look down at him. At the same time Hardison and Parker walked into the apartment. Eliot had never been so grateful to see the two.

"I'm telling you right now that I think this is a bad idea." Hardison was informing the petite thief.

"What's a bad idea?" Layla asked. Eliot shrugged.

"Go ahead ask her." Hardison rolled his eyes as Parker walked up to Layla.

"I want to steal a car with you." Parker informed her.

"What?" Layla was at a lost for words.

"I want to steal a car with you. Is your hearing ok?"

"Why do you want to steal a car with me?" Layla asked.

"I've never stolen one before." Parker told her with a shrug. "And it looked like fun when you stole the Aston Martin."

Layla sat back down next to Eliot, Parker sat down next to her. Layla was having a hard time believing that Parker had never stolen a car before, but she guessed anything was possible. And now would be a good time. Nate and Sophie were out of town talking to a possible client, so no mom and dad looking over their shoulder. She knew this was probably a bad idea, but the thought was too tempting to resist.

"You have a car in mind?"

Layla could hear Eliot groan, and Hardison threw his arms up in defeat. Parker smiled a bit crazily and jumped forward throwing her arms around Layla in a hug. Layla pushed Parker back and smiled at her.

"You both are crazy. You know that." Hardison told them pointing at them.

"I didn't say yes yet Parker. Let's see the car you choose and we'll go from there."

"I'll be right back I've got pictures." Parker told her bouncing up and out the door again.

Hardison sighed followed after Parker.

"Why'd you do that?" Eliot asked after the two had left.

"Why'd I do what?" Layla asked grinning at him.

"Tell Parker you'd steal a car with her."

"I didn't say yes."

"Yeah you did." He said with a small smile.

"I like Parker. It'll be fun." Layla giggled.

"Just as long as you two don't get into any trouble, cause I ain't bailing you out." Eliot stood up.

Layla grinned as she watched him walk away, her eyes barley moving above the waist line of his jeans.

"We won't get into trouble." She murmured, before turning and leaning against the back of the couch. "I figure we'll boost a car take it around the block then return it."

"Parker might not be happy with that."

"Well she's going to have to be." Layla grinned. "You going to make dinner?"

"What do I get if I do?" Eliot asked, really not expecting anything.

Layla thought for a moment. "Detail your truck?"

"Nah had it done a couple weeks ago." He replied, pulling out a knife and cutting board.

"How bout this?" Layla smiled, not really knowing what possessed her, grabbing the hem of her shirt and yanked it up exposing her black cotton bra.

Eliot nearly dropped the plate he was getting out as he took in the sight of the black cotton against her pale flesh.

"You have got to stop hanging out with Parker." Eliot growled when could find his voice and saw the sparkle in her eyes.

All Layla could do is laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you like Eliot?"

Layla looked at Parker the best she could while being under the dash of the black 1979 El Camino Parker had picked out to boost. Layla hadn't asked why she had picked this precise car, and thought it was better if she didn't know.

"What?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that." Parker informed her. "Do you like Eliot?"

"Yeah of course. Wire cutters please." Layla responded.

"Good." Parker smiled handing over the wire cutters. "Cause I think he likes you too."

Layla nearly dropped the cutters as what Parker said dawned on her.

"What do you mean?"

Parker shrugged. "Well you two are always hanging out, and he's always looking at your butt, or your.."

"Parker." Layla stopped her before she could continue, but the thief continued on.

"And you're always looking at his butt…have you had sex with him?"

Layla flushed bright red, grateful it was dark. Parker was more observant than most people gave her credit for.

"Parker!" Layla yelled as much as she could in a whisper. "No we have not had sex, and no we do not like each other in that way."

Layla sighed and sat up. She scooted over into the passenger seat and motioned for Parker to get into the drivers seat.

"Twist the wires together clockwise."

Parker reached down and turned the wires causing the car to roar to life. Parker bounced in her seat she flipped on the head lights and pressed her foot to the gas peddle, peeling off down the road.

________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell are you humming?" Hardison asked turning around to look at the hitter.

"I don't know, why?" Eliot lied. He knew exactly what song he had been humming.

"Cause it's getting a little annoying. You've been doin' it all night."

"I'll make an effort to stop. Happy?" Eliot growled.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." Hardison replied.

They went about doing their work in silence, Hardison on his laptop and Eliot in the kitchen. Hardison thought he was going to have to take his life into his own hands and throw something at the hitter when he started up again, and was about to until he realized he was singing. It was the same song he had been humming only this time he could actually tell what song it was.

Hardison sat and listened with a smile on his face as the lyrics to a normally bluesy song came out with a bit of a country twang. Hardison turned back to look at the other man again.

"Layla know your singing her song?" Hardison asked with a smirk.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Eliot asked with a growl.

"That song you've been humming to yourself all night, well since the girls left, Eric Clapton's _Layla_. You like her, man. It's ok to admit it."

"Will you shut up."

"All I'm saying is you like her, she likes you…just admit it." Eliot glared at Hardison causing the hacker to stop whatever he was about to say. "Or not."

________________________________________________________________________

Parker was still bouncing when they got back to Nate's apartment later that night. Layla was staying there until Hardison was finished remodeling the apartment on the other side of the building.

"How'd it go?" Hardison asked looking up as they came in.

"Wonderful." Parker said beaming before flopping down next to him.

Layla smiled and wondered over to where Eliot was sitting at the kitchen island. He raised an eyebrow as she sat next to him. A silent question of how things had gone.

"Car's back where it's suppose to be." She informed him.

He nodded in approval. "Nate called they'll be home in the morning. We've got a job."

Layla groaned dropping her head onto the island surface. Eliot chuckled and gently started rubbing Layla's back.

"You could have told Parker no."

"No I couldn't. And besides look at her she looks like a little kid at Christmas." Layla sighed relaxing under Eliot's gentle touch.

"What are you lookin' at?" Eliot growled as Hardison turned to look at them.

"Nothing man, nothing at all." Hardison chuckled. "Come on Parker I'll take you home and you can tell me about the car."

Hardison helped her up off the couch. Parker yawned and waved her good-byes before grabbing Hardison's hand and yanking him out the door.

"See ya'll." Hardison called closing the door.

Eliot could have sworn he heard Parker ask the hacker something about sex as the door was being closed. He shrugged it off turning his attention to the car thief next to him. Layla had all but fallen asleep next to him.

"Layla," He gently shook her shoulder. "You need to go up to bed."

"Mhmm." She muttered, shifting slightly but staying right where she was.

Eliot chuckled and tried again, earning him the same response. He sighed heavily, knowing if he left her there she'd be sore and still tired in the morning. Getting up he tried as gently as he could to pick her up. She immediately snuggled into him and sighed. He carried her up to the spare bedroom and sat her down. He unlaced and pulled her boots off tucking her feet under the blankets, he had thought about removing her pants as well so she would be more comfortable but that would be too much for him. As it was he wanted to kick off his boots and crawl into there with her, protect her from things that go bump in the night.

Instead he just covered her up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and stuff ****J I know I'm kinda of changing the layout of the story, but I had this written a while ago and it kinda got misplaced so I went through it and thought I should slip it in. SO…read and review as always**.

Leave it to Nate and Sophie to get the only open plane tickets, forcing the rest of us to drive home. It wouldn't have been so bad if I had been able to sit with Parker or even Hardison, but the two had claimed the front seats with Hardison driving. That leaves me stuck in the backseat with Layla. From some of the looks that I've gotten from Hardison and Parker, I know they must have set this up. It's not that I don't like the car thief, it's just, she makes my hands itch. I want to touch and I know I can't. She's like an addiction I can't seem to shake. The more I close myself off the more I'm attracted to her. This is only going to lead to trouble if I can't break myself of this soon. Trouble I'm not willing to get myself into right now.

I sometimes wonder if she knows what she does to me, and if she does it on purpose. Like right now she's leaning between the seats talking to Parker and trying to change the radio, but Hardison keeps swatting at her hands. I close my eyes and try not to stare at the curves in front of me. It's then that I feel the car jerk and Layla gets thrown back into me. We both yell the hacker's name at the same time, he just shrugs pointing to some car in front of us that suddenly put its breaks on. Personally I don't really mind. The way she fell back has her pretty much sitting in my lap. She is warm and soft and smells faintly of sage and lavender. Without thinking I slip my arm around her waist, holding her steady as Hardison jerks the breaks again.

I feel her stiffen as her shirt shifts and my hand now rests on bare skin. I hold eerily still, waiting for her to make the next move. She turns slightly, never once trying to move out of my embrace, and that's when I see it. The hunger, the need, the want all mixing together in those beautiful pale blue eyes. The feeling makes my stomach clinch. I want to kiss her now and get it over with. We're both addicted and fighting a loosing battle of wills.

Our moment of temptation is shattered as Hardison starts to swear loudly. Layla pulls herself from my embrace, leaving my hand burning with a need that's taking every fiber of my being to not grab her again. I can't help but laugh when she tells Hardison to pull over and threatens him if he doesn't do what she says. I also can't help but notice how raw her voice sounds and once again I have images of her I shouldn't have. I let out a ragged breath as Hardison begrudgingly gets into the back with me and Layla gets into the driver's seat.

Our eyes meet briefly in the rearview mirror as she adjusts it, and just like that the tension eases in the car. Our walls have once again been put up and we can act like nothing is between us. I grin in satisfaction as I close my eyes and the crap Hardison had on the radio changes and Parker and Layla start singing along with some chick band from the eighties.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only meant to be a distraction. Something so that when the mark had gone past he wouldn't have thought anything about. Just a couple that had gotten away from the crowd to find somewhere privet to be with each other. They weren't even sure who had incited the kiss, but once it was started it was a force to be reckoned with. Layla could feel one of his hands in her hair, pulling aggressively at the decorative hair stick that had bound her hair in the neat bun at the nape of her neck. His other hand was possessively around her waist pulling her tightly to him. Her hands tangled around his neck in a vain effort to keep her legs from giving out.

They soon found their tongues wrestling together and Layla was pretty sure there were going to be bruises on her back from him gripping her so tightly. They forgot all about the mark and the con. In that time there was only them. Any promises they made to themselves about not getting involved were lost in the kiss. It was only when they heard their names being yelled in their ears that they were harshly pulled back into reality.

"We're here." Eliot responded hoarsely.

_Are you alright?_ Nate asked

"Fine." Layla told him. "He's gone."

_The GPS you put in the trunk of his car is working. We should be able to track him down no problem._ Hardison informed them.

It was then that they both realized that they were still clinging to each other. Almost too quickly Eliot pulled his hands away. Layla was still shaky and cursed Sophie for insisting she wear the stiletto heals. They wondered back to Eliot's truck in silence and couldn't sit further from each other inside it.

It wasn't until two weeks after the con had been wrapped up that Sophie approached Eliot about the mood between the two.

"None of your business." Eliot told the grifter roughly.

"It is my business when it involves the rest of the team." Sophie told him gently. "Weather you two know it or not whatever you're fighting over is harming the team. When she walks into a room you walk out, or vica versa, and then when you are forced to stay in the same room together you don't look at each other or speak to each other. Just tell me what happened and maybe I can help."

"It was…" Eliot begin then the door opened and Layla walked in. Eliot locked eyes with her for a brief moment, before looking away. "nothing."

Sophie had watched the interaction between the two and the pieces were starting to fall into place. Sophie just nodded and moved away from the hitter. She watched him move into the kitchen. Sophie turned just in time to see the brunet car thief through her bag on the couch and storm off after him. Sophie sighed and grabbed her purse and Parker's hand, who protested loudly as Sophie dragged her out of the apartment.

"We can't keep pretending that kiss didn't happen." Layla told him as she walked into the kitchen.

"I can." Eliot replied.

Layla rubbed her hands on her jeans and looked upwards. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't an easy man in anything he did. She had one option, not one that she wanted to take. She moved in front of him blocking him in a corner of the small kitchen. She knew if he wanted to move he'd have to get physical with her to get past her.

"Well I damn well can't, and if you can then you're not the man I thought you were."

"Layla move." He growled. "Now."

"No. I'm not going to move, so if you want past me you're going to have to move me yourself." She growled. She wanted to stomp her foot to make her point but thought better about it.

"Damn it Eliot." Layla sighed. "I'm going back to Pittsburgh. I've already talked to Nate about it."

Eliot's head shot up at the news. She was looking at him tears forming in her pale blue eyes. Tears he knew he had caused. This wasn't the first time she had come to him wanting to talk about what happened between them, but that had dissolved into a heated argument that had nearly destroyed his apartment. He was still picking up shards of dishes that had been smashed in anger.

Eliot could feel his resolve faltering slightly. He didn't want her to leave, but he wasn't fully ready to admit his feelings either. The feelings that scared him awake at night. When he didn't say anything she broke the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She turned quickly not wanting him to see her that emotional. She started to walk away when she felt a hand gently grab her wrist.

"Don't." Eliot told her softly causing her to cry harder.

He gently picked her up and carried her to the couch where he held her gently rubbing her back. She sat there letting him hold her until she had finished and even after that she just sat there.

"You scare me you know that?" He finally told her after they had been sitting there for a few moments.

"What?" She sat up to look at him. "I didn't think anything scared the mighty Eliot Spencer."

He chuckled and rubbed a thumb across her tear stained cheek.

"Yeah well you do."

And she did too. He was scared of letting his guard down, of not being there when she needed him the most and more important of loosing her completely. Layla sighed and snuggled into him more. She seemed to understand that without him having to tell her. He pulled her closer realizing there was no way out of this, not that he actually wanted an out.

"We go slow ok?" He murmured into her hair.

Layla nodded and yawned. Fighting with Eliot was mentally and physically exhausting she decided. She closed her eyes and heard him chuckle.

"Layla, don't go to sleep on me darlin'." He kissed the top of her head. "How's dinner sound?"

"We going out?" She didn't open her eyes.

"Yeah."

She sighed heavily. She had wanted to stay in, well she had wanted to stay right there. She slid off his lap and stretched.

"Where are we off to cowboy?" She asked with a smile, slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Don't know." He smiled. "Get in the truck and drive around till we find a place."

"How come you get to drive?" She asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Cause I've been in the car when you've been behind the wheel." Eliot smirked.

* * *

"Do you think it's safe?" Parker asked as she followed Nate and Sophie to his apartment.

"Well I don't hear anything being broken." Nate replied, he poked his head into his apartment when he saw it empty he slowly opened the door and walked in.

Hardison was walking over to the couch when he saw his three teammates come slowly in. He looked around wondering what he was missing.

"What's going on?" Hardison asked.

"Eliot and Layla here?" Sophie asked.

"Oh what if Eliot snapped and killed her. Now he took her body tossed it in the back of his truck and went to dump it." Parker said.

They all looked at her like she was a little nuttier than usual.

"Could've happened." Parker shrugged.

"Well they weren't here when I got here." Hardison informed them as he flopped down on the couch.

"Maybe they worked things out." Sophie replied setting her purse down.

Nate nodded, relieved that they had at least left his apartment intact. He had been home when they had gotten into the fight next door in Eliot's apartment. That had been his first clue that something was wrong between them. Nate sighed and sat in a chair, he was hoping that Sophie was right and they had worked things out. It would make life for everyone else a lot easier.

The subjects of their conversation came in soon after. They were laughing a little about something and froze as four pair of eyes looked at them.

"Did I get something on me?" Layla asked.

"I don't see anything?" Eliot replied. "What?"

"Nothing." Nate stated.

"Its just that when Parker and I left you two were, well, ready to kill each other." Sophie stepped in.

"We had a fight. We worked it out." Layla told them. "Parker I brought you egg rolls."

At dinner Layla and Eliot had agreed to keep their relationship quiet for the time being. It wasn't that they weren't going to tell the team, it's just they wanted to enjoy it before everyone else started to make a fuss.

"Oh egg rolls." Parker smiled and took the offered bag. "I am so glad Eliot didn't kill you."

Layla and Eliot looked at the others questionly.

"Better if you don't ask." Nate replied.

"Yeah ok." Layla said with a smile.

Parker gave her a smile and hug before deciding it was time for her to leave with her egg rolls. Hardison made some remark about the Hord was waiting for him. Sophie just wanted to get home to soak in a hot bath. Layla and Eliot were about to leave when Nate stopped them.

"You are going to tell everyone right?" He asked leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Tell everyone what?" Layla asked.

Nate raised an eyebrow at them and looked pointedly at their joined hands. They hadn't even realized they had been holding each others hands. They looked at each other then back to the mastermind of the group.

"We're going to tell them." Layla said. "Just give us a bit."

Nate nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliot winced as he peeled the saturated cotton away from Layla's shoulder. A misstep had put her between an angry biker, the mark and a broken beer bottle. The broken bottle causing a deep gash from the top of her left shoulder to the clavicle. The bar fight consequently caused both the mark and the biker to be arrested, ending the con and barely giving Eliot time to get Layla and himself out before the cops arrived. Now they were sitting in Eliot's apartment as he assessed her wound.

"Layla, sweetheart, I'm going to have to cut the rest of your shirt away." Eliot told her gently. "And your bra."

"Ok." She nodded, looking down the gaping wound. "Aren't you glad I'm not squeamish around blood?"

Eliot chuckled. "I don't think you're squeamish about much, darlin'."

"Snakes. I hate snakes." She replied closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall.

"I'll remember that." He murmured pulling away more of her soaked shirt and the stained cotton underneath. "I don't see any glass."

"That's good." She sighed.

"Do you want anything before I stitch you up?" He had made sure, after the fiasco in Juan, to stock a well equipped first aid kit.

She shook her head no.

"I don't like how those make me feel. Just try to keep talking to me." Layla told him.

Eliot smiled a little.

"I think I can do that. This is going to be the worst part." He told her as he got ready to cleanse the wound.

She took a deep breath, resting her hand on his leg, and nodded for him to start. As the antiseptic hit the wound Layla took another deep breath, ground her teeth and squeezed the denim of his jeans. Eliot pressed gauze against the wound, giving Layla a few moment to relax.

"How'd you get that scar?" Eliot asked.

"What scar?" Layla asked, turning to look where Eliot was looking.

She smiled when she realized he was looking at the faded scar that ran along her clavicle.

"I got that stealing my first car."

Eliot chuckled as he started stitching her up.

"What happened?"

"I stole a 1967 Lotus Elan S3. It looked just like the one Emma Peel drove in the Avengers, except it was a glossy jet black, not a powder blue. I was fourteen and ended up kissing a tree. The impact broke my collar bone."

"You stole your first car at fourteen?" Eliot asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Didn't think it was going to turn into a career. My best friend back then was in love with the car and was always asking the owner if he could take it for a drive. Mr. Allen, that was the guy who owned it, told him once he got his permit he'd give him some lessons in the Lotus." Layla got quiet for a moment. "Problem was Arik was dinogosed with leukemia and was told he was never going to see sixteen. So one night after his family rushed him to the hospital, I went over to Mr. Allen's, broke into the garage and stole the Lotus. Cause somewhere in my fourteen year old mind I was afraid that this was going to be the last time Arik got before…I was doing fine until I hit standing water and lost control of the car. After that I don't remember a whole lot before waking up in the hospital three days later with my collar bone wired back in place and a good portion of my body black and blue."

"What'd they do to you?" Eliot asked looking up for a moment.

"That's the funny thing. Mr. Allen didn't press charges, and the judge went easy on me since it was my first offence. Arik's mom cut out all the news paper articles on the accident so he could read them. I was in the hospital another week, I barely made it out in time for his funeral."

Eliot stopped mid stitch not really sure what to do or say to that. This had been the first time she had been open about her past with him, so he did what he always did and remained silent.

"How'd you get that?" Layla asked pointing to her lip.

Eliot smirked. He'd always wondered why women found the scar above his lip so fascinating. He had even noticed Sophie and Parker looking at it a time or two.

"It's not as interesting a story." He replied.

"Oh now you've got to tell me." She giggled.

Eliot tugged on the surgical thread, nodding in approval that he was almost finished.

"I'm almost done." Eliot told her concentrating on the last few stitches. "I got it in a bar fight."

"A bar fight?" Layla asked. "Who'd you piss off?"

"I told someone that his sister had a nice smile. He didn't like the complement and pulled a knife." He tied off the last stitch before placing a gauze bandage over top.

"It would have had to happen over a woman." Layla laughed, wincing as the action pulled at her stitches.

"You done?" Eliot growled, glaring at her.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh.

"You want something for the pain now?" He asked, watching her face contort as she shifted.

"Maybe a little something just so I can get some sleep." She relented. "You going to help me get cleaned up first?"

Eliot took in her disheveled appearance and now tattered clothes and nodded. He left her sitting there for a few moments before returning with a faded flannel shirt, a wash cloth and a small towel. He helped her up and over to the sink. Layla shifted a bit and removed the rest of her tattered t-shirt. When that lay in a heap on the floor she felt him moved behind her, strong fingers working the hooks on her bra.

With a bit of help from Eliot, she was able to wash off most of the dried blood and slip into the old flannel of his. When they were finished he walked her into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, her shoulder throbbed sending pain through the rest of her arm.

"Here." Eliot hand her two white pills and a large glass of water.

He made sure she drank the entire glass before helping her lie back, propping her up on some pillows.

"I can't sleep like this." She told him yawning, the pain pill already starting to take effect.

"You'll sleep just fine I promise." Eliot kissed the top of her head tucking her in.

"The bed smells like you." Layla commented out of no where.

"My bed darlin'." He chuckled.

"I like your bed." She giggled, her eyes closed. "Better if you were in it too."

"Maybe later." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I have to go talk to Nate."

The ok he got from her barely came out as a whisper as sleep claimed her. He ran a hand over her cheek and kissed the top of her head again before leaving to speak with the others.

* * *

Layla woke in a bit of a haze with the feeling of being weighted down. She shifted to see if she could elevate the pressure around her middle, stopping as she realized that the weight she was feeling was a muscular arm draped across her waist. She relaxed as some of the haze of the pain pills faded and her senses became acutely aware that she was tucked safely against Eliot. Sighing she closed her eyes again. She rested her hand on top of his, making sure to lace her fingers through his.

Eliot had woken up the minute she had started to stir. He knew what kind of state one could wake up in after a dose of pain killers, so he remained still until he knew what she was going to do. The last thing he wanted or needed her to do was panic and pull stitches. He breathed a sigh of relief when she settled back against him. He gave her hand a small squeeze as her thin fingers wrapped around his.

"Love you." She murmured.

He paused for a moment, pulling her tightly to him.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliot looked around the plane, taking in his surroundings. They had all of first class to themselves thanks to taking a red eye. Nate and Sophie were sitting a few rows in front. It looked like Sophie was asleep, and Nate was watching the in flight movie. It was harder to tell with the mastermind. Parker and Hardison were taking a different flight home. Something about a ComicCon and a museum opening. Layla was tucked into his side, reading a book that Sophie had given her before boarding the plane. A half dressed man holding a broad sword was on the cover. Eliot raised an eyebrow.

"You're actually reading that," Eliot tried to think of a word, but only one came to mind. "smut."

Layla laughed. "Not normally, but the book shop in the airport was closed. The more important statement is Sophie actually reads this smut."

Eliot chuckled. "I wonder if Nate knows she reads this?"

"He was standing right next to her when she gave it to me." Layla laughed. "You should have seen his face."

Eliot laughed even harder. The action caused Nate to turn in his seat to see what was so funny. The hitter just gave him a smirk, causing Nate to roll his eyes and turn back around.

"It's really not as bad as I thought it would be." Layla commented. "At least its something to keep me preoccupied."

Eliot looked out the window, a smirk hidden on his face. He could easily keep her preoccupied all he had to do was wait for the opportune moment. That moment came five minutes later when Layla got up to stretch. Eliot watched her walk toward the back of the plane, giving her a few minutes to herself before standing up and following her. He stealthily moved behind her grabbing her about waist and ducking into the near by bathroom. The second he put her down, Layla's fist came flying back. His hand shot up and grabbed it, pulling it down and pinning it behind her back. Her eyes went wide as she realized that it was him that had abducted her to the confined space they were in.

"Eliot James Spen…" He quickly silenced her with a demanding kiss.

"We have an hour and half until the plane lands, and I don't plan on spending it out there." He informed her as his hands started to roam.

"Well that probably gives us forty-five minutes until Nate or Sophie come looking for us." Layla smirked, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Better make it good cowboy."

* * *

"Where are Eliot and Layla?" Sophie asked turning to look behind them.

"You mean their not in their seats?" Nate asked looking himself.

"I'll go. I need to stretch anyway." Sophie told him as she stood up to look.

"Just make sure their not getting into any trouble."

Sophie nodded heading toward the back of the plane. Sophie had barely made it out of first class when she ran into the pair walking back up. She was about to ask where they had been when she took note of the blush creeping over Layla's face and the angry red welt that marred the base of her neck. That coupled with the proud smirk on Eliot's face and the angry looking flight attendant behind them told her everything she needed to know. The pair pushed by the grifter taking their seats again, seconds later Sophie heard them dissolve into laughter.

"Really, you two?" Sophie admonished as she passed.

"I can't help it if someone doesn't know how to be quiet." Eliot replied, barely keeping a straight face.

The comment earned him a smack from Layla, who was turning an even deeper shade of red, but laughing all the same. Sophie sighed and returned to her seat.

"Everything alright?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"Do they even think before doing things like that?" Sophie asked in a huff.

"They're in love. I don't think, thinking is part of the package." Nate replied softly.

"Love?" Sophie asked, turning to look at the pair again.

She wouldn't have called it that. Lust yes, but not love. But as Sophie continued to stare she noticed the little things she didn't before. The protective way the hitter's arm was draped around the car thief's shoulders, or the way Layla absently rubbed circles on the backside of the hand that was resting on her shoulder. They were in constant contact with one another. Sophie turned back around and flopped back in her seat.

"How did I miss that?"

Nate laughed looking at the grifter.

"That's how they want it, Soph. They're not your typical couple." Nate patted Sophie on the hand.

"Still I should have…wait how did you know what they were doing?"

"Hardison and I made a bet that they wouldn't be able to make it off the plane before…well you know."

"And who won this little bet of yours?" Sophie asked her eyebrow raised.

"Lets just say that when we get home I can take you to that nice little French bistro on Hardison."

Sophie laughed settling back for the remainder of the flight. After a moment she smiled and turned to look at Nate.

"Maybe next time we should give it a go."


	7. Chapter 7

"How was it?"

"How was what?" Layla asked looking up at Parker.

"Sex on the airplane." Parker turned upside down to face her friend.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"I heard Nate say something to Hardison about it." Parker giggled. "And you didn't have _that_ before we left." She pulled the collar of her friend's shirt over a bit to expose the rosy red mark at the base of her neck.

Layla swatted at Parker's hand.

"I thought best friends were suppose to tell each other these things?" Parker asked as she flipped down and sat next to the car thief.

Layla laughed. "Yeah."

"So…"

"It was…intense." Layla blushed and smiled.

"Isn't everything with Eliot intense?" Parker asked.

"Well yeah," She laughed. "But it was a different kind of intense." She thought for a moment, trying the best way to explain it.

"Did, you get caught?" Parker asked, bouncing slightly.

"Not until we were finished." Layla replied, blushing slightly.

Parker giggled, causing Layla to as well.

"You should have seen the look on the flight attendants face." Layla told her, between giggles.

"Priceless I bet."

"I should have taken a picture." She grinned.

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Parker spoke again.

"_So_ it was really good sex then?" Parker asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Layla laughed. "Yeah, Parker, it was."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Short I know, hopefully I'll have something a little longer soon. Please read and review**.

"Damn it, Hardison." Eliot growled, pulling Layla closer to him. "This is your fault."

_How is it my fault? I didn't know the company *JUST* installed a back up cameras._

"Well you better do something soon Hardison." Layla breathed. "I am not spending the rest of the night, hiding under a desk."

Eliot grunted in indignation, causing Layla to turn slightly and smile up at him.

"No offence."

Eliot smirked. "You know, there are things we can do while we wait."

_Seriously?! Oh, now I'm going to have to scrub my eyes with bleach just to get rid of that mental image._ Hardison ranted over the comms.

_Can you actually do that?_ Parker asked causing Layla to giggle.

_Can we all try to focus, please. _Nate sighed. _Eliot, Layla, please no sex while we're in the middle of a job._

Eliot chuckled, shifting to get a bit more comfortable causing Layla to shift with him. He slipped his arm around her waist and she sighed contentedly.

"I've been thinking." Eliot whispered to the car thief.

"Hmm?" Layla shifted so she could look at him.

"When was the last time you slept in your own bed?" He asked.

"Two weeks ago Saturday." She replied. "Someone had hockey tickets and took Nate instead of his girlfriend."

Eliot chuckled. "I wanted to enjoy the game, not wonder who you were going to piss off."

"I do not…"

"Nate won't let us watch sports in his apartment anymore." Eliot replied with a smirk.

"That's not true." Layla pouted. "We just have to all agree who we're cheering for."

Eliot chuckled and shook his head. "Not my point, sweetheart."

"Then what is it, Cowboy?" She giggled.

"Move in with me." He couldn't believe how easy that came out. He had been thinking it over for weeks now and never could find the right time to ask.

"Seriously?" She asked.

He ran a thumb across her cheek. "Yeah."

'_Bout damn time. Do you know how many people I've got lined up for that apartment._ Hardison's voice broke the mood.

"And if I had said no?" Layla asked.

_Well, you haven't said yes_ Parker chimed in, saving a sputtering Hardison.

"I guess I haven't." Layla replied distractedly. She wrapped an arm around Eliot's neck, pulling his face toward hers, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

"You need to relax."

"I'll relax when we've stopped."

"I've seen you take out big scary mutherfucking…"

"You know your language gets worse when you drive."

Layla grinned, slamming her foot on the clutch and brake at the same time and jerking the steering wheel, causing the 1969 Dodge Charger to whip around.

"God, I love this fucking car." Layla breathed.

Eliot gripped the seat tighter, his knuckles turning even whiter than they already were. Layla giggled again, sparing a look at Eliot.

"I know you've had combat driving lessons. Why are you so tense?"

"Eyes on the road!" Eliot growled. "That's different. Layla, pay attention."

Layla sighed and rolled her eyes, bringing the car to a sudden stop. Eliot flung open his door and got out. Layla almost thought he was going to drop to the dirt road she had been playing on and kiss it. She slipped out the window of the diver's seat, sitting on the door and resting her head on her hands on the roof.

"Well, now I know how to bring the great Eliot Spencer to his knees." She told him, ignoring his glare. "I think I might keep the car. Nate said he didn't care what I did with it as long as he was kept in the dark."

Eliot just looked at her a moment. He knew she had a secret stash of cars somewhere. She had hinted about it when she had first joined the team. It was no different than his stash of weapons or Parker's secret store of precious gems. They all had some store house full of things they either just couldn't part with or wouldn't part with until they needed to.

"I think I'm going to paint it though." She muttered, running a hand over the glossy green finish.

"What color?"

"Hmm?"

He grinned at her distractedness. "I asked what color you want to paint it?"

Eliot joined her at the car, leaning against the passenger side door. Layla grinned as she thought about it.

"Dunno. Maybe a dark purple with black racing stripes, or maybe a nice canary yellow." She ran her hand over the paint again, then got a wicked grin on her face. "Or maybe I'll stay true to the car and paint it a nice orange color."

Eliot quirked an eyebrow questioningly at her. Layla rolled her eyes at him.

"Didn't you ever watch TV as a kid?" She questioned.

Eliot glared at the car thief, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes again.

"The Dukes of Hazard? The General Lee?" She questioned.

"Daisy." Eliot grinned.

Layla groaned. "Should've known."

Eliot just continue to stare at her and grin.

"What?" She demanded.

"You don't happen to have a pair of those shorts do you?"

Layla rolled her eyes and giggled, sliding back into the car.

"Come on Cowboy, let's head home." She grinned as he hesitated at the car door. "I'll put the short shorts on when we get home."

He slipped into the car. "Cowboy boots too."

"Whatever you want." Layla laughed and pressed on the gas.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's late and this took on a life of its own so enjoy.**

It hadn't surprised her really. The way he was looking at her, had been looking at her since they returned home from the con, made her feel on edge more than she already was.

She could handle him screaming at her, because she did something stupid, like put herself between him and the mark holding the gun. She knew he could handle himself. He always did, but somehow her heart overrode the sensible part of her brain and the bullet grazed them both.

She could handle the silence that came after the screaming as he slowly stitched them both up. It wouldn't be either of their first scars, but the first that they had acquired together. She relished his quiet moodiness, giving her time to quell that feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one that makes her feel sick to the stomach, not because she almost died, but because he could have.

She could handle the lack of eye contact as the others made sure she was alright. It just reaffirmed her feelings for him and made her realize that she'd do it again. She'd give her life for this man wholeheartedly and without thinking. He always put himself in harm's way for the rest of the team, but she idly wondered if he'd do the same thing for her for the same reasons.

It's when the others aren't looking and he finally looks at her, and it's the look that she can't handle. It's a scrutinizing and soul searing look that makes her want to hide. She usually can handle anything he throws her way, with a stubborn grace that drives him to the brink, but the look causes her to quietly slip away.

So it doesn't really surprise her that he notices her missing right away, or that he follows her into their apartment. What does surprise her is the way he acts when they're finally alone. Grabbing her, pinning her against the wall as his mouth devours hers. He's needy and his hands seem to be everywhere, barely giving her a chance to breath.

Later when they've exhausted themselves, lying in a tangled mass of arms and legs that he gives her that look again. This time it's lost the harsh edge that it had earlier and it's filled with something that she can't quite put her finger on. She trails her fingers along the roughness of his cheek, he closes his eyes and he kisses her palm. When he opens them again, there's a glassy look to them that she's never seen in them before. His eyes go to the stitches on her arm and a rough thumb ghosts over the them.

"Don't ever do that again." He pleads with her.

She doesn't give him an answer, causing him to look at her. All the doubts and fears she had about him are gone with that single look.

They both had been alone for a very long time. Each of them building walls around themselves to protect them from a harsh world. She'd like to think that was part of the attraction. She never imagined when they met that they'd tear down each other's walls so easily, but they have.

She smiles at him, a smile she reserves just for him, reassuring him, but he doesn't seem satisfied with the answer. He wants more. He wants her to promise that she'll let him go first if there's not an out. Fear grips her tight again and she's not sure if she can make that promise. A few years ago she'd have no problem imaging herself alone, but now she can't see past his handsome face.

So she makes the promise she's not sure she can keep, praying that she never has to see if she can. He relaxes at her answer and gathers her tightly to him. She relaxes as his fingers trace intricate patters across her back and allows herself to fall asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok, so Layla, you and Eliot are going to take care of the car for me?" Nate asked, turning his eyes toward the pair occupying the end of the bed in the hotel room.

"I can get you a car, but I can't guarantee it's going to be what you want." Layla replied, causing the mastermind to raise an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, if you want a working high end quality car you're going to have to give me at least a week."

"What's it going to matter, we're going to blow it up anyway." Parker interrupted.

Eliot chuckled as Layla visibly cringed.

"Layla's just pointing out that she's probably going to have to get a junker." Eliot told Parker, gently rubbing the car thief's back.

"And that doesn't fit with Nate's persona he's been passing off to the mark." Sophie finished.

"Right." Nate thought. "Don't worry about it. Get what you can and I'll take care of the reasoning behind it on my end."

The couple nodded and started to head out of the room.

"Oh and guys," Nate stopped them. "You've got till nine am tomorrow."

* * *

"That's not going to work." He told her leaning against the driver's side door.

"Do I tell you how to punch somebody?" She replied annoyed. "So don't tell me how to hotwire a car. Duct tape."

He handed her the roll of silver tape, wishing Nate hadn't planned this con on the hottest day of the year. Outside was stifling, but he was sure the inside of the car is what hell felt like.

"Finish that and then take a break before you get heat stroke." He told her, patting her hip.

A few seconds later she slipped out of the car. She took a moment to take a deep breath before taking a seat on the hood. A clear plastic bottle filled with cold water appeared in front of her and she smiled.

"I say the next time Nate has an idea like this we make him do it." She told him taking a long drink from the bottle.

"Good luck with that, darlin'." He brushed his lips against hers.

She grinned as he poured some water on the back of his neck. She leaned back against the hood of the car admiring the way the drops of water clung to his tanned skin.

"Wanna shine the hood?" She smiled at him.

"What?" His head shot around to look at her.

"You heard me, cowboy."

"We've got to finish this." He looked sternly at her.

"Ten minutes." She told him.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ten more minutes and the car's ready. Nate gave us the rest of the afternoon to take care of this. Way I see it that gives us a couple hours to waste." She smirked.

The slow grin that crossed his face caused her to giggle. He stalked over to her stepping between her legs, pressing her back against the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck and a leg around his waist.

* * *

"Nate," Layla taped the Mastermind to bring his focus back to her, instead of the skimpy red dress Sophie was wearing. "Nate, the car is running by duct tape and sweat,"

Eliot chuckled.

"Right." Nate replied.

"Do not try to push her to her limits,"

Eliot chuckled again, earning a glare from the car thief.

"Right, am I missing something?" Nate asked looking between the hitter and Layla.

"No." Layla replied, shooting a look toward Eliot.

"Ook." Nate sighed, he probably didn't want to know anyway.

"Here's the keys." Layla put the keys in his hand.

"There's keys?" Nate asked.

"He's going to ask questions if you don't have keys." She replied without thinking.

"Hardison wired a transmitter to the fob. So just push the button and boom." Eliot spoke up for the first time.

"Just press and boom. Right." Nate sighed, turning to join Sophie in the car.

"Oh and Nate," Eliot poked his head. "The car is sturdy, Layla wouldn't let you near it if it wasn't. It'll hold up if it has to."

Nate nodded and smiled. Eliot stepped back and watched the car disappear down the road.

"You didn't ask him to for the hood?" Layla asked as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Nah." Eliot chuckled, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I thought about it, but I think the sunburn on my ass will be enough memory."


End file.
